


Team Effort

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: 'Bastard’ Tim said, looking through the glass of the observation room.‘I wanna get in’ Nick stated, his eyes were screaming anger.‘Not alone, Torres. Take Bishop.’





	Team Effort

‘Bastard’ Tim said, looking through the glass of the observation room.  
‘I wanna get in’ Nick stated, his eyes were screaming anger.  
‘Not alone, Torres. Take Bishop.’  
Ellie nodded to Gibbs, then she looked at Nick.  
He looked back to her and they entered.  
Ellie sat, while Nick leaned his back on the wall, behind her.  
Both of them almost didn’t look at the White Supremacy leader seated at the other side of the table.  
‘So, Thomas Jones. I’m sure you know why you’re here.’  
Nick observed how Ellie was leading the interrogation.  
Jones slightly nodded. ‘You wanna talk about my old life.’  
Ellie widened her eyes. ‘Old life?’  
‘Yes, I’m not that man anymore.’  
She slowly nodded, like she was impressed. ‘Good for you. So you’re gonna help us.’  
‘It depends, sweetheart.’  
Nick firmly went on.  
‘Hey, choose the right words.’  
Jones almost ignored him, even if Ellie definitely noticed him.  
‘Hey, Nick. May you take a seat next to me?’  
He nodded and sat next to her, on her left side.  
She took the file with her right hand, while she leaned her left one on Nick’s shoulder.  
‘So, Jones, let’s give this interrogation another shot’ Ellie suggested.  
But Jones couldn’t move his gaze from Ellie’s hand, which was kindly rubbing Nick’s arm.  
‘What?’  
‘The case, Jones. You’re here because your past, your old life, suggest you deal with it.’  
He lowered his head to find the victim’s photos.  
‘Hey, no, I didn’t kill anyone.’  
‘Oh, really?’ Ellie asked, leaning her hand on Nick’s thigh.  
‘Absolutely’.  
‘What do you think, Nick?’  
‘Well, he’s not properly a good guy.’  
Nick was rubbing her right shoulder, when Jones suddenly stood up.  
‘Damn it!’  
‘Sit. Down.’ Ellie firmly ordered.  
Jones followed her command.  
‘Only a question, Jones. Did you kill him?’  
‘No.’  
‘It has to be such a sad life. Can’t stand in front of other people because of your stupid ideas’ Ellie stated.  
Nick slightly smiled, as the results of Ellie’s interrogation were growing up.  
‘You know someone who could be involved’ Nick stated, like he was suggesting what to say.  
Jones nodded.  
Then he looked at Ellie.  
‘He... he’s apart of my old life.’  
‘The name’ she said.  
Jones lowered his head and almost covered his eyes, as Nick held Ellie’s hand.  
‘The name’ Ellie said again.  
‘Matthew Cooper’.  
Ellie grabbed the files and stood up, therefore she exited the room, and Nick followed her.

‘Good job, both of you’ Gibbs stated.  
He and McGee left the observation room. Torres and Bishop were alone.  
‘You killed it, B..’  
‘It was a team effort’ she stated.  
‘You took the lead. Your hands did.’  
She chuckled. ‘You enjoyed it’ she said, studying him.  
‘You enjoyed it too.’  
He did a step forward.  
Ellie slightly bit her lip, staring at him.  
‘The way you caressed me, it was genuine.’  
‘That’s nothing special’ she said, and she moved her fingers on his shoulder.  
‘So it’s normal to you’ he said.  
She nodded. ‘I’m sure you have tricks too’.  
‘Oh, yeah’.  
He leaned his hand on her cheek, kindly rubbing her skin with his thumb.  
‘Nothing special’ he said.  
Then he got close and placed a kiss on her lips.  
Ellie kissed him back, moving her hand on his back, as he brought her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Criminal Minds [9.03]


End file.
